The End Has Come
by Lady Aoshi
Summary: pg to be safe. Bascially its Mina and dorians fight scene from Minas POV R


Disclaimer: Me? Own something? you must be crazy. Song is 'The end has come', by Ben Moody, Jason Jones and Jason Miller.  
  
_It took from me all that I am _

_with my soul erected _

_killing everything in me _

_why does one use to be free?  
_  
I told them I wanted to kill Dorian. No-one protested. As soon as we got into the factory, that was my goal. In bats I flew up as high as I could, then transformed into myself near a corner. I took out my tiny silver mirror. Not out of vanity, of course, but to check around the corner. I put half of it outside, and looked. No-one there. Time to go.  
  
_now to drive away the pain, I will destroy our life's disdain_  
  
I float down the corner. Only now do I realize I don't know where he is. It's awkward, all I've though about so far is killing him. Not how, of course, but doing it. I pause at another corner and check around. There is a soldier there, doing his rounds. I decide I need my strength for the fight, and that I should kill him. I close my mirror, making a small sound.  
  
He looks around, and scratches his head. He shrugs and turns back around. I smile quietly to myself at how easy it is to lose their attention.  
I smooth down my hair and step out. He sees me. He smiles. What an idiot. I walk up to him and smile sweetly. He looks me up and down, pausing at my hips. More idiotic. "Excuse me, do you know where master Gray's bedroom is?" I asked. Of course, I was hypnotizing him slightly, but his mind was very simple. He kept staring at my chest. "No, miss..." he barely managed. "Hmm. I see" I responded, and walked around him. He turned, and looked at me happily, as I lowered my lips to his neck. One bite and he was done. Weakling.  
  
_I'll become what I despise, living someone else's life  
_  
Cleaning my lips after my little snack, I continued to the nearest corner. I looked around once more. Nothing. As I brought the mirror back in front of me, I spotted something.  
Since I can't see my see myself in the mirror, I see as if I wasn't there. I noticed another guard checking the stupid one's body. I knew I had to move fast.  
I changed to bats and swept the guard and came back to my corner. This time I hid the bodies, and continued onward. I saw a grand looking doors to my left and right, both exactly alike. My guess was that one of them was the one I needed. But left or right? I choose right.  
  
Don't ever bite down don't ever turn around the end has come for now I come for you  
I burst into the room, and looked to both sides. Great. The poker room. I thought, and then the guards spotted me and tried to stop me. Preferring not to fight I ran out the door to the door on the left. I quickly slam it behind me and lock it. I have a hunch this is the room I search for. I take a spot by the bed in the second half of the room, and wait for my prey. I know he'll come.  
  
_Now obsession rules my mind _

_this compulsion makes me blind_

_ Searching all whoever lied _

_I've stolen away my life _

_But I'm Already dead  
_  
It takes a while, but as I predicted he does come. He tucks one of his Napkins into his coat, like the vain aristocrat I know he is. He sniffles slightly, and that's when I choose to make myself known. "Hello, Lover" I say, as he said to me the night he left me so many years ago. He turns around. "Mina" He says, with that slightly surprised voice that makes one want to tear his neck off, "you're alive"  
  
He starts to walk across the room, towards the cane that conceals his knife. "It's possible I can't be killed," I say, trying to conceal my anger at him for betraying us. For betraying me. "The same could be said of you"  
  
_don't ever bite down _

_don't ever turn around _

_the end has come for now I come for you  
_  
He grabs the cane and leans against it, while giving a slight shrug at my last comment. I want to rip his head off, but now I start to feel like it's the end of an era. Once of us will most certainly die, and the one who does will finally know peace. It was an awkward feeling, knowing that in killing him I would be doing him a favor.  
"Let's put it to the test" I say, and then I flipped through the air at him, managing to plunge one of my knives through his chest deeply. A blow such as that might have killed me, and I am now reminded of my own little gap of mortality.  
He staggers a bit forward and pulls the knife from his flesh as I run towards him again. "Minx" he grumbles as he stares at it.  
  
_You take away everything_

_ I'll take your entire life_

_I'll give you anything_

_I'm here to send you to your death  
_  
I run up to him, and grab the knife from behind. I have him in a kind of hold from behind, with the knife held against his throat. "Do you realize what you've done? What you've let out in me?" I said, trying to sound as menacing as I could. Truth was, I didn't want to do him the favor of killing him. I would rather die in his stead.  
  
_Your heart will break _

_it's your life that I'll take _

_don't try to cheat death _

_Because I won't let you  
_  
He sneers at me. "A woman's wrath?" He says, "Oh, I'm petrified"  
The beast within me roars for him. For his head, for his blood. I don't know how long I can control myself anymore. I think back to Jonathon and I realize a little more wouldn't be too difficult.  
He slashes at me. I slash at him. The process repeats itself over and over. Finally I throw my head back for a breath, as the slash on my face heals. I look at the claw marks on his face heal and suddenly I know its all hopeless. I'm going to die. "We'll be at this all day" he said jokingly. I screamed inwardly. He knew he was going to win.  
  
_Don't ever bite down _

_don't ever turn around _

_The end has come for now I come for you  
  
_ We keep on fighting, until he pushes me onto the bed. He stabs me through the chest and I know its the end. I know I'll be at piece. I'll see Jonothon and Quincey and sweet Dr.Vanhelsing, I'll finally be at home.  
  
But the peace does not come. I realize that I am still alive, that my heart has not been pierced. I hear Dorian mutter something, and I sit up and grab his sword. I pin him to the wall with it as I manage to spot a canvas covered portrait.  
  
I decide that he has waited his turn longer than I have, that he deserves death's sweet kiss more than myself.  
  
_I'll drive you down _

_I'll beat you to the ground_

_ my end has come for now I come for you  
_  
"you once spoke to me of facing your inner demons," I say. I feel a stinging pain knowing What I'm about to do. I grab the canvas and hold it before him. He pretends to struggle, but I can see in his eyes the silent thanks he doesn't dare speak aloud. I slowly unwrap it. "Here he is,"  
I see him let out a scream as his body begins to decompose. Years pass before my eyes, and I'm actually disgusted by the transition. But I know I've done him a favor. That thought makes me feel relieved. I know now, that one day, my end too will come. And I wait for it with open arms.  
  
this is my first fanfic ever so I would really appreciate some reviews.... Even flames! But Please, Review!!!


End file.
